


bir ileri iki geri*

by unvillage1992



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Byun Baekhyun, Female Kim Jongdae | Chen, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unvillage1992/pseuds/unvillage1992
Summary: Kalkıp sıcak su kaynattığım geceler koltukta oturup tavana doğru dediğim “Tanrım, Park Chanyeol olmazsa her şey daha güzel olurdu.” yakarışları gelip beni tırmalıyor.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	bir ileri iki geri*

**Author's Note:**

> *kenan doğulu - bir ileri iki geri

Anneme göre çok keskin fikirleri olan bir insan olmam gerekiyormuş gibi geliyor. Ya da sadece böyle olmam gerektiğini düşünüp suçu anneme atıyorum, o da keskin fikirli bir kadın diye. Keskin fikirler derken insan öldüren derece keskin kılıçlar gibi değiller elbet ama bazen bir şeyler ölüyor işte. O türden keskin şeyler onlar. Keskin fikirlere sahip olmak korkutucu geliyor. 

Keskin fikirlerim var ancak benim kılıcımın iki yanı da keskin. Bir yanı değil sadece. Işık yansıdıkça iki tarafı da parlıyorlar. Hani mutfak bıçaklarında olduğu gibi metalin üstü koruma, altı keskin metalden de değil. Kılıcım havayı bile ikiye ayırıyor bulunduğu ortamda öyle bir keskinlikte.

Bu fikirler, dile gelmez sapa gelmez yürümeyi beceremez insan ırkına ise hiç gelmez fikirler. Geceleri yatağımın altında saklanan canavarlardan çok bu fikirlerin narkoz halindeyken benden çıkıp birilerinin duymasından korkarım. Yatak altı canavarlarım, karanlık canavarlarım hepsi de görebileceğiniz en korkunç canavarlardır belki de. Yürümeyi beceremez dediğim insan ırkı var ya, o ırk yürümeyi beceremez ama sizi yatağınızın altına saklanmaya zorlar işte. Masanızın altına girmenize, adını unutamayacağınz ilaçlar içmeye, eve saklanmaya, en çok da kendi ırkınızdan korunmaya zorlar. 

İşte ben de kendi koruma kalkanımı etkinleştirip ardına saklanalı civarı beş yıl oluyor. Annemin kesin fikirlerinden kaçıp ananemle yaşamaya başlayalı da dört yıl. Ananemin yanında on sekizinci doğum günümü kutlayıp on dokuzunu görmeden kendi evime çıktım. Ananemin hemen alt katına. 

Annemle dört yıldır görüşmüyoruz. Haberlerimi üst katımda oturan ananemden “Ne yapıyor o günahkar?” diye sorarak alıyor. Ananem ikili bir ajanlık yapıyor sizin anlayacağınız. 

Hala yere düşünce anne diye ağlıyorum. Hiç gözyaşı dökmüyorum. Kocaman kız oldun sen Baek, diyorum. Ayağa kalktığımı gören olmadı ama yerde oturup uslu uslu bekliyorum. 

Annemle dört yıldır birbirimizi görmeyişimizin ardından geçen hafta perşembe görüştük. Pek hoş şeyler yaşanmadı. Kısacası evi terk ettiğim günden bir adım bile ileri gidemediğimi, annemi özlediğimi ve hala bana bağrılınca kitlenip konuşamadığımı en fazla kekeleyerek üç kelime edebildigimi öğrendim.

Yaşadığım fırtınalı günden sonra, gün ışığım Kim Jongdae (kendisine çok büyük yanığımdır) biraz tatile ihtiyacım olduğuna karar verip beni de Chanyeol ile olan tatil planlarına ekleme yaptı. Ağustosun son haftası, gavur sıcakları dedikleri sıcaklarda, beni de alıp bir Akdeniz ülkesine götürmeye karar verdiler. Ki cebimde beş kuruş olmadığını söylemeye çalışırken Jongdae tarafından ağzıma peçete sokuldu ve Chanyeol’den hiç onaylamayan bakışlar aldım. Kısaca beni yatağımdan sürüye sürüye evden çıkarttılar ve business class sınıfına soktular.

Kim Jongdae uzun süre fark etmediğim aşkım, bir tanem, ev arkadaşım. Kendisi bir yetmiş üç boyunda, civarı altmış kilo, tipce minyon, uzun suratlı, dünya harikası bir kadın. Saçları omuzlarına düşer ve kahkülleri de ona inanılmaz yakışır. Kendisi benden bir yaş küçük olup beni cebinden defalarca çıkarır. Çekip çeviremediği işlerden hoşlanmaz ve her çorbada bir tuzu olsun ister. Tiyatro bölümünün sunbaesidir. Üç yıllık sevgilisi Park Chanyeol ile de kampüsün gözde çiftidirler. Ve doğum günü önümüzdeki ayın 21’indedir. Bu son iki bilgiyi toplayınca şu anki durumuma erişiyoruz. 

İki saattir adını bile bilmediğimiz çarşıda Chanyeol ile yürüyor ve doğum günü hediyesi bakıyoruz. Bense cehenneme yürüyormuşcasına adım atıyor ve acı çekiyorum. Saçlarım terden yapış yapış. Sıcak ve nemden dolayı ayaklarım da bir ton terlemiş hem yaralarım yanmaya hem de ayağım sandaletten kaymaya başlamış. Yanımda uzun bacak büyük adım Park Chanyeol’un olması da yardımcı olmuyor. Kendisi bir hanımefendiyle yürürken adımlarını eşleştirecek kadar nazik olsa da hala hangi hediyeyi alacağını bilmediği için heyecanlı ve endişeli. Bu yüzden ilk defa ben onun adımlarına eşlik etmeye çalışıyorum ve söyleyebilirim ki hiç kolay bir iş değil.

“Şurada bir ayakkabıcı var. Hem biraz dinlenirsin hem de o sandaletlerden kurtulmuş olursun. Ne dersin?” 

Yürümeyi bırakıp Chanyeol’e doğru dönüyorum. Kafamı kaldırıp suratına bakmaya çalışıyorum ama hem benden iki kafa kadar uzun oluşu hem gözümü alan güneş yüzünden pek başarılı olamıyorum. Ben de kan, ter ve acı içindeki ayaklarıma bakıyorum. Sonra ayakkabıcıya. 

“Olur. Ama yanımda sadece doğum günü hediyesi için para var. Bir çift ayakkabıya ayıracak kadar yok. Bir çift çorap alsak o da işimi çokça görebilir.” 

Chanyeol sanki ailesine karşı hiç söylenmeyecek sözcükleri ağzıma almışım ve en sonunda ona olan büyük nefretimi itiraf etmişim gibi bana büyük bir şok ve kırgınlıkla bakıyor.

“Seni bunca zaman bu ayakkabılarla yürütmek benim hatam. Lütfen ısrar ediyorum bir çift spor ayakkabı almama izin ver. Özür niteliğinde.”

“Tamam” diyorum. Çünkü Park Chanyeol sizle kibarcık konuşup centilmenlik yaparken tüm dünyanın kontrolünü bile eline verebilirsiniz gibi gelir. O tüm sorunları halledecektir ve her şey daha iyi olacaktır. Bu hissi Park Chanyeol ile sadece üç dakika konuşmuş olan bir insan bile bilir. Ayrıca kendisi nasıl olduğunu bilmediğim bir şekilde en yakın arkadaşımdır. Hayır deyince yaptığı suratı görmektense orta yerimden bir kılıç geçmesini yeğlerim. Goblin Sunbaenim beni iyi anlar. 

Aynı Bay Azrail’in nasıl kendini bir anda Goblin Sunbaenim ile arkadaş bulduğunu bilemeyişi gibi ben de Park Chanyeol ile nasıl yakın arkadaş olduğumuzu bir türlü çözemem. O müthiş biri. Bunu daha önce hiç sesli olarak dile getirmedim ama bunu kime desem kafasını sallayıp bir iç çekişle “Evet, öyle.” derdi. Temin edebilirim ki ben müthişin bile yanından geçebilen biri değilim.

Bu yüzden geçmiş hayatımda Park Chanyeol’u öldürüp öldürmediğimi merak ederim, sık sık. Çünkü tanrı ceza olarak onu bu hayatta benim karşıma tekrar çıkartıp bana acı ve vicdan çektirmeyi hesaplamış olmalı. Park Chanyeol, hayatıma Jongdae’nin biricik sevgilisi olarak girmiş ve en yakın arkadaşım sıfatını da üstüne almış birisi. Ki bütün bu olanlara aklımın eremeyişi benim tüm bu zaman boyunca ondan nefret falan ediyor oluşumdan kaynaklanıyor. 

Kalkıp sıcak su kaynattığım geceler koltukta oturup tavana doğru dediğim “Tanrım Park Chanyeol olmazsa her şey daha güzel olurdu.” yakarışları gelip beni tırmalıyor. Tavandan gözlerimi çekiyorum. 

“Bu ayakkabı nasıl? Modelini beğendin mi?i”

“Hmm. Güzel duruyor.”

Tanrım ışıl ışıl bir adam yaratmışsın ve onunla bana azap çektiriyorsun. 

“Baeeek."

“Hmm?”

“Hangi rengini denemek istersin?”

“Mor güzel duruyor.” 

Çalışana dönüp bu modelin otuz yedi numarasını istediğini belirtiyor. Bir de mükemmel İngilizcesiyle ekliyor “ Bir çift pamuklu pantolon çorabı da getirir misiniz? Beyaz olsun.”

Park Chanyeol. Park ailesini biricik oğlu. Yirmi iki yaşında. Filinta gibi bir delikanlı ve aynı zamanda tanışabileceğiniz en kibar beyefendi. Kibarlığı tamamen içinde geliyor ve bembeyaz bir aurası var. Üstüne bir kraliyet takımı giyse kolaylıkla majestleri diyebileceğiniz birisi. Jongdae ile kuracağı hayatın hayaliyle şu sıralar fazlasıyla neşeli ve heyecanlı. 

Evimize çok sık uğramıyor çünkü habersiz gelmeyi büyük bir kabalık olarak görüyor. Çayını porselen fincanlarda sütlü içmeyi, eğer hastaysa içine sadece bal çalıp içmeyi tercih ediyor. Şehrin en iyi işletme bölümünde okuyor. Bir iki dil bildiğini söylese de sayabildiğim kadarıyla en az beş dil biliyor. Yürüyüşü kusursuz. Dışarı çıktığımız her iki seferin birinde durdurup ajansa katılıp katılmak istemediklerini soruyorlar. Her seferinde teşekkür edip reddediyor uzatılan iş kartlarını. 

İki yıldır yakın arkadaşız. Üniversitenin başında Jongdae vasıtasıyla tanışmış olsak da sadece birer tanıdıktık. Daha sonra ortak aldığımız bir seçmeli ders ödevi için eşleşip bir daha ayrılamadık diyebilirim.

Aşık olduğum kızın sevgilisiyle nasıl en yakın arkadaş olduğumu anlatmaya çalışmak biraz zor geliyor açıkçası. Chanyeol’un aslında yürümeyi bile beceremediğini söylemek falan istiyorum kötülemek için. Ancak bahsettiğimiz Chanyeol, part time olarak ablasının moda gösterilerinde mankenlik yapıyor. 

Kendisi çok duyarlı, yardımsever ve aynı zamanda aktivist birisi. Benim daha dolaptan çıkamamış halimle o bir çok kadın hakları ve onur yürüyüşlerine katılıp farkındalık yaratmaya çalışıyor. Yani benim olamadığım her şeyin ayaklı örneği ve parıl parıl birisi. Gözlerim kamaşıyor.

Bana dönüp başka bir model gösteriyor. "Baek bunu nasıl buldun peki?" diyor. Burnumun direği sızlıyor. Gözlerim yaşarmaya başlıyor. Geniş omuzları ve dik duruşu bulurlanıyor. Hemen elini omzuma koyup “Baek.” diyor. “İyi misin?”.

Sanki içimde bir düğmeye basılmış gibi ağlamaya başlıyorum. Ki ben aglamam  _ (yalan) _ . Beni ancak ve ancak Profesör Kim’in final sınavları ağlatır. Ve her dönem başka birisinden almaya çalıştığım o yüz karası dersi Profesör Kim’den almış bulunurum. Ders seçimi haftası da öğrenci işlerinde sürünürüm. Öğrenci işleri bile bıkar benim suratımı her seferinde görmekten. 

Benim ağladığımı ilk kez görüp panik yapan bir Park Chanyeol hayal etmek hiç de zor değil. En panik halinde bile tam bir beyefendi. Başımızda duran ve şok içindeki çalışandan peçete ve su getirmesini rica ediyor. Ellerime gömdüğüm suratımı kaldırmak için parmaklarımı gıdıklıyor ve büyük bir şaşkınlıkla ne olduğunu soruyor.

"Bir yerin mi acıyor?”

Sümüklerim akmaya başlayınca kafamı kaldırıyorum. Chanyeol’e bakıyorum hala şıp şıp akan gözlerimle. Peçeteyi çalışanın elinden alıp gözyaşlarımı siliyor, ardından burnuma tutuyor burnumu da siliyor. “Ne oldu?” diyor tekrardan. 

“Çok acıyor diyorum. Ayaklarım çok acıyor.” Artık katlanamıyorum. 

Burnumu hiç de kibar olmayan bir biçimde çekip "Su." diyorum. Chanyeol şişeyi tek seferde açıverip bana veriyor. 

"Chanyeol."

"Efendim, Baekhyun."

"Sen benim en yakın arkadaşımsın. Bunu biliyorsun di mi?"

"Sen de benim en yakın arkadaşımsın."

"Hmm… O zaman bugünlük hediye bakmayı bırakıp bir şeyler yesek olur mu?"

Ne olup bittiğini kavrayamayan minik bir kıvrım var suratında. Beni kırmak hiç istemiyor. Kabul edip ayakkabıyı bakmaya devam ediyoruz. Ayaklarımı ıslak mendille silip çorapları giyiyorum. Hiçbir şey olmamış gibi davranıyoruz. 

Chanyeol’un telefonu çalıyor. Bana dönüp “Jongdae arıyor.” diyor. Ağzımı oynatarak açmasını söylüyorum. Eğilip ayakkabının bağcıklarını bağlıyorum. Bazen Chanyeol’un benim büyük sırrımdan haberi olup olmadığını merak ediyorum. Bana acıyıp benimle arkadaş olduğunu ve Jongdae’ye olan tek taraflı aşkımın tesellisi olarak benimle takıldığını. Çünkü beni Jongdae’nin yüz metre yakınında gören herkes tüm alıcılarımı Jongdae’ye yöneltip kendimden geçtiğimi anlayabilir. Junmyeon’a bunu dediğimde fazla abarttığımı söylüyor. Sehun’a göre on metre yakınında olmam gerekiyormuş anlaşılabilmem için. Junmyeon’a inanmayı seçiyorum.

Ben başımı alevler almış bacayı duman sarmışken yangın çıktığını bile bilmiyordum. Bir gün Junmyeon beni çay içmeye davet etmiş ve kucağıma peluş bir köpekbalığı vermişti. Havadan sudan konuşurken içeri Sehun girmiş şak diye “Artık asıl konuya girip kıza Jongdae’ye yanık olduğunu fazla belli ettiğini söyleyecek misin?” demişti, Junmyeon’a doğru. 

O gece Sehun kanepe de yattı. Biliyorum. O gece eve dönüp yatamadım çünkü. Junmyeon ile “Senden Önce Ben” izledik. Ağladık. Sehun gelip Junmyeon’un şapur şupurlarından öptü. Ben daha çok ağladım. Sonra beni iki tarafımdan sıkıştırıp kocaman sarıldılar. Film bitti. Junmyeon, Sehun’un yatağının çarşaflarını değiştirip benim için hazırladı. Sonra da beni bir bez bebekmişim gibi götürüp yatağa koydu ve uyumamı söyledi. Bende hem yerimi yadırgadığım için hem gün boyunca yaşadığım şoku hala üstümden atamadığım için uyumadım haliyle. Tüm gece tavan izledim durdum. Sabaha doğru peluş köpekbalığına sarılıp ağlarken uyuya kalmışım. Sabah uyanınca akan salyalarımı görüp bir de ona ağladım. Junmyeon sırtımı sıvazlayıp peluşu yıkayabileceğimizi söyledi. 

“Görüşürüz, bir tanem.” Suratına yayılan ışık ve enerji sanki çiçek açıyor. Jongdae ile konuşurken ben de mi böyle gözüküyorum acaba? 

“Baek. o ayakkabılarda karar kırdın değil mi?”

“Hı-hı.”

“O zaman ben kasaya gidip ödeme yapıyorum sen de dışarda bekleyebilirsin istersen.”

Kapının önüne çıkıyorum. Çoraplarıma dönüp bakıyorum. Bu işin daha ne kadar süreceğini hesaplamaya çalışıyorum. Mecusilerin sönmez ateşi değil ki bu ateş. Üfleriz, su dökeriz, acil durum camını kırar yangın söndürme tüpünü alırız, üstüne yorgan örteriz, az yorganla döveriz. Bulunur bir yol heralde. Çıkarız birisiyle. Unuturuz. Unutmaya çalışırız. Harcanırız. Bilemiyorum işte.

Hep bir savaş veriyormuşum ve dünyanın en büyük satranç tahtasında dönüp duruyormuşum gibi geliyor. Byun Baekhyun. Level 22. Beyaz Piyon. Göze batmadan gezinip duruyor. Feda edilecek ilk taşlardan. Herkesi hafif şekerli tutup günün sonunda oyun dışı olmadan yatağına girmeyi düşlüyor. Gece rüyalarında hep bir şeylerden kaçıyor ya da kaçmak için planlar çeviriyor. Ertesi gün kalkıp çok güçlüymüş tüm dünyayı yenermiş rolü kesmek için gece erkenden yatağına giriyor. Kenan Doğulu Sunbaenimin de dediği gibi  _ bir ileri iki geri _ bir temposu var. Zor yol alıyor. Önüne çıkan taşlara sarılıp yere çöküyor. Umutsuz vaka. 

“Beklettiğim için özür dilerim. Mağaza sahibi sohbet etmek istedi.” 

“Hmm. Nerede yemek istersin? Şurada güzel bir restoran görmüştüm dün.”

“Bir arkadaşımın buralarda bir restoranı var. Oraya gitmeye ne dersin? Şuradan taksiye binsek on dakikaya orada oluruz.”

“Olur.”

Yürüyorum. O yürümüyor. Arkamda kalıyor. Dönüp bakıyorum. “Hadi gelsene.”

“Baekhyun benimle konuşmak ister misin? Biliyorum geçen hafta çok güzel şeyler yaşamadın ama sanki başka bir şey de seni rahatsız ediyormuş gibi.”

Chanyeol’e bakıyorum. “Yemek yerken konuşsak olur mu?” Saçım gözümün önüne doğru düşüyor. Rüzgar okşuyor. 

Chanyeol beni onaylayıp yürümeye başlıyor. Taksiye biniyoruz. Klima püfür püfür esiyor. Şoförden klimayı kapatıp camları açmasını istiyorum. Sinüzit olmayı hiç sevmiyorum. 

Nanemolla bir insan olmak çok yorucu. Sürekli kendine bakıyorsun. Yolculuk boyunca konuşmuyoruz. Restorana varınca da eski arkadaşıyla tanıştırıyor beni. Onlar arayı kapatırken yemeği yarılıyoruz. Sonra arkadaşı izin isteyip kalkıyor. Yalnız kalıyoruz. Peçeteyi alıp ağzımı siliyorum. Boğazımı temizleyip konuşmaya başlıyorum. 

“Chanyeol.” diyorum. “ Ben artık yapamıyorum. Bunu artık anlatıp içimden atmam gerekiyor. Ben var ya ben, Jongdae-”

Hiç adeti olmaz bir biçimde lafımı kesiyor ve “Baekhyun. Hiç endişe etmene gerek yok geçen partide olanları Jongdae ile konuştum. Sarhoşluğuma gelip seni öptüğümü söyledim. Tanrım aklım neredeydi bilmiyorum ama sanırım odalarınızı karıştırdım. Jongdae sorun olmadığını söyledi. Seninle konuşmamasını ben rica etmiştim bu konu hakkında. Senle konuşup özür dilemek istiyordum ama bir türlü konuyu açma fırsatım olmadı. Seni de rahatsız bir duruma soktuğum için çok çok özür dilerim. Yaptığım şey akıl alır gibi değildi.”

Tokat yemiş bir ifadeyle Chanyeol’e bakıyorum. Hayır ya hayır, diye bağırmak ve Junmyeonların evine doğru koşmak istiyorum.  _ Gitmiş Jongdae ile konuşmuş bir de.  _

“Hmm.” diyorum maden suyumu içerken. Bundan sonra ne hamle yapılır nasıl konuşulur bilmiyorum. Attığım bir adımı iki geri çekiyorum ve “Jongdae ile konuştuğunu bilmiyordum.” diyorum. 

Bu işi çözdüğümüz için mutlu olduğunu söylüyor. Arkadaşlığımızın bozulmadığını bilmek içine su serpmiş. Birkaç gündür yanında tuhaf davranıyormuşum, çok üzülmüş. Gözlerimin zonkladığını hissediyorum. Sinüzitim tutmuş. Kendimi alıp pamuklara da sarsam başkası sarmadıkça işe yaramıyor kaynattığım sular. Benim kaynattıklarım anca beni yakıyor. 

**Author's Note:**

> AYY MERHABALAR ÇOK HEYECANLIYIIM İLK HİKAYEM VE BEN KARŞINIZDAYIIIZ !!! şu an taglere ne eklemeliyim hiçbir fikrim olmadığı için ana çiftleri ekleyip bıraktım, bölüm paylaştıkça oraları da düzenlerim diye düşünüyorum. ee nasıl buldunuz, ilginizi çekti mi, devamını okur musunuz? neyi beğenip neyi beğenmediğiniz hakkında yorum bırakırsanız çok mutlu oluruum, bir de kudos bırakırsınız üfff havalara falan uçarım sanırım <333 love yaaa


End file.
